Come What May
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: The past year has been really rough for Sophie but when she meets Darren Criss, everything changes. Visiting Glee and becoming friends with the Starkids is really a dream come true. It even get's better when she falls in love.
1. Wild Awake

**Chapter One: Wild Awake**

* * *

May 14

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am, picking you up for the first time since my parents died. I want to tell you everything, but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. Maybe one day I will. I'll write about them, how everything happened. It's been exactly one year since their car crash. And for some reason I feel like nothing has changed. I'm in my senior year of college. I should be living life at its fullest. _

_Instead, here I am, sitting in my dorm, writing. I guess in my life there had only been a few things that went right. I was born in Los Angles and that had defiantly been a blessing. I'm also majoring in journalism, what was something I loved. Journalism had been such an adventure. And the best thing is that my parents always had my back, whatever I did they would always stand behind me and give me their blessing. _

_That makes me think of the time I got my acceptance letter. My mum had been so extremely happy. I could still imagine her face, her sent, her laugh. Crap. I'm crying again. I got to get over it. My dad would kill me if he knew I was crying about them. He would say "Kiddo, why are you crying, it's not like something bad has happened. Remember the time I grounded you and for revenge you trashed my study room? Well that was a bad thing." Dad always used to cheer me up, one way or another he would always find a way to make me smile. Even the fact that we were living here, in LA, was because of him. _

_On a hot summer night they had told me why. Dad had always wanted the best for mum and when she told him her dream of becoming an actress, they had moved right away. I came a few weeks later. She first went to a few theater classes when I was young because she had to take care of me and when I was getting older my dad arranged auditions for her. After a few weeks of trying, she finally got cast in a little TV-show, but it hadn't been much. _

_When she finally had gotten a part as a guest star on Glee, she was outrageous. I just finished high school and I was so excited for her. She played one of the parents of a main character. I just couldn't believe it when I first saw her on TV. On the big screen she looked so stunning. She did a couple of episodes over the years and was getting reckoned on the street. _

_I still remembered that day when she came home from one of her shooting days and she was glowing with pride. When my dad and I asked why she was so cheerful, she simply told us that her manager called her to let her know that she would be playing one of the main characters in a new movie, directed by the one and only S. Spielberg. _

_That night we decided to celebrate and I told them to get into town, to have some alone time. I left for my dorm and that's the last time I saw them._

* * *

Unable to finish, I tucked my diary back underneath my mattress. I allowed myself to cry into my pillow. Why did life have to be so unfair? My roommate was out for the weekend and I was stuck alone in my room.

I simply had no place to go. I had very few friends and I lost contact with them over the year when I started pushing people away. I wanted them back in my life but I had no idea how to make them come back. Who would want to be friends with the creepy girl who lost her parents anyway?

I also didn't want to go through the same thing as when my parents died, so not interacting with people would be the best option.

Instead I focused on writing. The last couple of months I wrote tons of short stories and I was considering putting them all together as an essay. Maybe it would give me some extra credit at the end of the semester. Because finals where coming up and I could use everything I can get.

I finally got the courage to lift my head up from the pillow and got up. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What a mess" I said to myself as I took in the weird creature that looked like me in the mirror. Maybe it was time to do something with my life? I could go to the beach. At least it would clear my head for a while.

* * *

I put on my white dress that was lying across my chair in the corner of the bathroom.**_  
_**

It made me look suntanned and self confident and maybe even hot. I laughed at the thought of someone finding me hot. I wasn't really skinny but I could get through. I combed my hair and did it in a loss pony tail. I was ready to go.

On my way out I grabbed my sunglasses and put on some slippers I got for my birthday last year. I closed the door behind me. Walking to the beach was the most obvious option it was a beautiful, warm day and I could use some sun on my skin. I could always grab a cab back later.

I enjoyed the sun and felt it burn. Gladly I was one of those people who never burned in the sun. So I didn't even bother to put on sunscreen. I walked on the streets of L.A. observing all the people who crossed my path.

I could immediately recognize the tourists. They were wearing backpacks, had a pale skin and between the scent of way to much sunscreen you could smell a weird hotel room.

A couple miles from the beach I noticed someone who stood out on the other side of the street. It was Chris Colfer. I was considering talking to him. I did before when my mum took me to set once, we even made plans back then. But now, who was I to ask for his attention. He probably didn't even know who I was anymore.

He would think I was a crazy fan. I was a fan of the show of course, who wasn't? And the fact that my mum acted in it made it even more interesting. But for some reason I just couldn't really enjoy it the last couple of months. I blamed it on mum.

Chris looked around for someone and I decided that it would be for the best to just keep walking. Without looking back I continued my path.

I could already see the sea as I passed a small jewelry shop. I couldn't help myself looking through all the bracelets. I found a little bracelet that reminded me of my mum. It was engraved in an elegant script. It spelled LOVE FOREVER. You could even put little charms on it so I bought one who looked like a turtle. _**  
**_

Mum's favorite animal had been a turtle. We even had one when I was a kid until it grew too big and we had to sell it. There was place for a few more charms and maybe it could all be filled one day.

I wore it right away. It fitted right away and I wasn't planning on taking it off anytime soon. The sea was exquisite this time of the year. As I was looking at the sun I guessed it was around 2 P.M. I sat down underneath a tree placing my bag next to me.

* * *

I allowed myself to rest my head against the tree and just looked at the horizon. Sometime later I started studying the people around me, something I frankly enjoyed. I would never admit it but I sort of loved all the little scenes that were going on around me.

There were just so many stories' to be told. Looking at them made me form story lines in my head. I kicked of my slippers and picked my notebook out of my bag. I carried it everywhere around, but then again I'm kind of a crazy person.

I started writing about an elderly couple who were enjoying their day at the beach, they were sitting next to each other under an umbrella.I wrote about how they would have met. How their house looked in my mind and about how their grandchildren visited them every week. Maybe none of it was true but I just liked to think it was.

Next in line was a cute family of five. Mum and dad who were trying to break up the fights the two twin brothers where having while their teenage daughter was looking at them amused and listening to could be a whole story behind it and so I wrote about how their parents worked all the time and how the children would have to cope with it. They had to work on their relationship and every time they were having family time something would go wrong.

* * *

Just as I was about to look for a new target someone ticked on my shoulder.

"Aren't you her? You know, didn't you lose your parents a year ago? Your mum, she was a great icon you know."

Yes I know that even more than you do! The middle aged man looked at me with empathy in his eyes. I really hated people who only saw me as the girl who lost her famous mum. I just wanted to be me, to be not reminded of everything I had lost every single day. Why did the papers have to write so much about it that day? I just simply nodded at the man.

"I'm truly sorry about your loss. You know I was a big fan of hers and maybe it's inappropriate to ask but since you're her daughter I was wondering if you could maybe sign something for me? You know, so I could still have something of her." People really were crazy these days. How the hell would you have something of her when I signed a damn piece of paper? That wouldn't bring her back, would it!

Anyway I did as he asked and I hoped he would just go away. Fortunately for me, he did.

He ruined my mood and I didn't have any more inspiration to write.

* * *

I stood up and walked slowly to the water. I had to at least touch the water before going back to campus. I curled my toes in the sand and let my feet enjoy the cool water. With my bag hanging loosely over my shoulder and my slippers in my hand, I stood there for quite some time.

I felt someone bump into me and before I knew it, I lost balance and fell into the water, face first. Lucky for me I had fast reflexes and caught myself on my hands. As soon as I realized I was in the water. I panicked. My clothes were ruined because of the salt water and my bag wag drifting under. All my belongings would be soaked.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, let me help you up." I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist pulling me up. I fished my bag out of the water before turning around. I responded with a frustrated sight. I held my bag in the air.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you have done? My phone is in here, and it's probably broken. My money has to be blow dried and oh no…my story's!" There were tons of written one's in ink, it would be all unreadable. This would cost me so much, I had money from my parents but I barely ever used it and I liked to keep it that way. But now everything was ruined.

"I'll pay for everything, I swear! I'll get everything fixed. I'm really sorry, I didn't know…" I couldn't even look at him.

Opening my purse I slowly started pulling everything out. It was too late, there was nothing more to do. I finally looked him right in his eyes and as soon as they met, I couldn't be mad anymore. I didn't even remember why I would be mad in the first place. All I could think of was him. It was as if something clicked. Apparently I had the same effect on him. He reached his hand out for me and I took it.

"I'm Darren." He said with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Hi" I answered. But as soon as I realized who he was I withdrew my hand and looked shyly at the ground. This was Darren Criss. I would have seen him before but he wasn't on set back then. And he was my favorite on Glee. I had seen him on Broadway, Eastwick and had spent hours watching all the Starkid shows. S pretty much everything he had ever been in. He just had so much talent it wasn't fair for the rest of us. I was used to celebrity's most of the time but this was so different. We actually connected. That was the first time I really felt something and it was weird.

"I have to go back and dry everything." I said to him. Just when I was about to turn around, he grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Where do you live? I can drive you there, if it's not weird or anything. It's the least I owe you after almost drowning you and your stuff." I was about to say no when he looked at me with puppy eyes. O God. Seriously he had puppy eyes, you got to be kidding me. I couldn't say no, especially not after I remembered the fact that I was here by foot. Otherwise I had to pay a cab and that's more then I could afford myself right now.

"Okay" I murmured " I still live on campus so you can drive me there." Darren nodded and signed for me to wait there wile he went to get his stuff.

* * *

He grabbed his shirt. Apparently he wasn't wearing one before, how could I have not noticed that? He took his backpack and said something to his friends. Lauren Lopez, Joey Richter and Joe Walker all looked in my direction and I blushed. I looked away, cursing myself for not having a cell phone at the right time. Mostly when things got awkward I started playing angry birds or something to distract myself, but now all I could do was watch other people who were squealing as they were going into the cold water.

A few minutes later he was back and took over my back. Leading my to his car.

"I really can't say how sorry I am." He said once again. " I blame Joey, he was the one throwing the ball. If he hadn't thrown it so hard I wouldn't have lost my balance and pushed you." He gave me an apologetic look.

Meanwhile he held the passenger side of the car open for me. As soon as we both sat in the car, he started the car, but before pulling out of the parking spot he turned to look at me.

"I'm not going to kill you , you know, if that's what you think. I'm here with the best intentions of being a total douche bag who pushed you into the water." He gave me a watery smile and focused his eyes on the road as he drove out of the parking.

"You didn't intentionally pushed me, I know, and you don't have to apologize every five minutes. I'm fine you know. And this may sound weird but I trust you." He quickly glanced at me before paying attention to the road again.

"And why is that? I don't mean you shouldn't, but you know. You don't know me." He asked shyly.

"Well maybe I don't but my mum trusted you and I trust her." That was clearly an answer Darren did not expect.

"Do I know her?" He asked in an unsure way.

"Yeah, she was your co-worker for a while until last May." When he realized what I had said, ha gasped in disbelieve.

"It can't be…are you her daughter?" Darren kept his eyes focused on the road but as I looked out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a glimpse of sadness in his eyes and something different but I wasn't really sure what it was.

"I miss her, I'm really sorry for what happened to her." He allowed himself to look at me before focusing again.

"Do you maybe want to talk about what happened?" He was concerned but I couldn't talk about it , not yet, not under these circumstances and especially not with a guy I just met. He wouldn't understand it anyway.

"Rather not." He seemed to understand. " Can you just take me back?"

* * *

The rest of the car ride was spend in silence. When we arrived at campus the sun was already gone but it was still clear enough to see everything.

"Thanks for the ride." I said politely.

"No problem, I would still like to pay for everything thou. Maybe we could meet tomorrow? Would you like to come to set with me? I promise it will be fun. Besides don't you already met a few people? I thought your mum brought you once? I wasn't there back than but I know you left some impressions."

I wanted to go but still, maybe nobody would recon me and I would just make a big fool out of myself. It would be a risk, but taking risks was my new life motto, that was exactly what I needed to do, to get back into the real world.

"Okay, I don't know if they'll still know who I am but I still would love to come." I honestly answered Darren. "But can you pick me up? I don't own a car." That was so awkward, come on who didn't have a car in this world.

"Yeah! No problem! If you don't mind picking you up early. I'll be here around 6 A.M. than we can still have coffee on our way in." I had to admit that it was really early, but I didn't have any classes so it would be cool.

"You got me at coffee. 6 it is!" I smiled brightly before I turned I turned around and walked across the yard to my building.

* * *

I turned around one last time to look at Darren and when I saw him staring at me I blushed. I waved as his car turned around the corner.

When I was walking to my room I couldn't keep the wide grin off my face. My roommate was already sleeping, because she had class tomorrow.

I put on my pajama and let myself fall down on my bed. I made my alarm clock go off at 5 A.M. tomorrow morning, so I still had an hour to get ready. I took my diary and just wrote one line.

_Maybe second chances do exist._

I putted it on my night table and closed my eyes. I pictured tomorrow and hoped it would go as planned. I hoped it would finally feel right again. After a few minutes I drifted into a dreamless sleep with a soft smile across my face.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go out once in a while.


	2. Someone Like You

**Chapter 2 : Someone Like You**

* * *

It was way too cold to be a May morning in L.A. but when I remembered what happened last night and what was going to happen today, I immediately got a red blush on my cheeks. It was as if my body knew that today was going to be awesome.

I hadn't been on set for almost two years and I really wanted to go.

My alarm clock reminded me once again to get up and I finally had the courage to lift up my bed sheets.

My roommate was already gone. She was probably already in class or studying for a test this afternoon. We didn't communicate much, she was more a party girl and I was more a geek.

When I climbed out of bed I felt a cool breeze coming from my window. I put on my robe and walked to the bathroom. I took a look in the mirror and it seemed like I was going to have one of those days.

I took quick shower and 10 minutes later I was standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to put on. I looked better than before and I had a slight idea what to wear, but I wasn't really sure if it was the right occasion.

* * *

_**I was getting ready for my first visit of an actually film set the next day. And I had absolutely nothing to wear. **_

"_**Honey, what are you doing?" Mum was leaning against my doorframe with an amused look on her face. **_

"_**What do you think I'm doing?" I answered her annoyed. **_

"_**Oh come on you're only meeting a couple of my friends, they're not some kind of royalty, and they're also just people." I looked at her if she had just told me a square was round. **_

"_**But mum! It's GLEE!" I threw yet another dress across the room. "I have absolutely nothing to wear!" I whined. **_

"_**Sweetheart, I'm part of the glee cast and I don't see you act different." I had to admit she did have a point but still. **_

"_**But you're my mum! That's different!" I went back to search further through my closet. **_

"_**Okay, enough, you have thrown everything out and the whole house is covered in your clothes. You're going to clean them up after we come back, but for now, you're coming with me. We're going shopping." I squealed in excitement. I could never miss a chance to go shopping. **_

_**We ended up shopping all afternoon. And it was never good enough for mum so we went to all the expensive shops. We finally arrived home with 3 beautiful dresses.**_

* * *

There it was. One of the three. _**  
**_

The first one I had worn that day. And the second to a far cousin's wedding and now finally the last one.

I pulled it over my head and adjusted it a little. Of course it fitted perfectly. I smiled as I remembered my mum saying that I looked fabulous, and just for this once I really did.

I went back into the bathroom and plugged in the curling iron. I was planning on living up to my mum's expectations and make her proud. They will see how pretty I am and how much we look alike.

I was humming along to pretty-unpretty on my iPod. It actually took me a half an hour to turn my hair into one pretty bunch of curls and there I was fully ready to leave.

I glanced at the clock to notice I actually still had fifteen minutes until Darren would be here.

I pulled out my diary from underneath my mattress and started writing.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be the day I'll finally get back on my game. I've stopped living my life a while ago and it's time to finally rebuilt it piece by piece. Starting with today. _

_I'm going back to the glee set (long story) and I'm full of excitement but there's something about going that makes me afraid… _

_Anyway, guess who's picking me up? Darren Criss. Yes, the one and only. I hope my crush on him doesn't show to much…_

* * *

I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I snapped out of my daydream about Mr. Criss and went to go open the door.

"Hi!" Darren smiled brightly holding up two cups of coffee. "I hope you don't mind. I already picked them up." I smiled back at him and he handed me a cup.

"Thanks! Wait.. how do you know my dorm number?" I suspiciously asked. He noticed my confusion and friendly answered.

"Oh, I just asked someone, they seemed to know you so they said where you lived." I made room for him to come in but he politely denied.

"No, come on. Are you ready? Ryan doesn't like it when I'm late." He took a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I'm just going to grab my purse… or wait never mind. I don't have a purse remember, my phone's broken and my wallet is still wet." I gave him a you're-the-guilty-one look.

"I said I'm sorry!" He pouted. I let him know I was joking by giving him a huge smile.

"That's so not funny!" He answered but there appeared a smile on his face. " I still feel really bad, thou. You know what? After filming today, we're going to buy you a new phone! One of those sparkly one's! I'll pay for it, pinky promise!" He reached out his pinky finger.

"You really don't have to pay." I locked my finger with his.

"No, I want to." He seemed to enjoy his accomplishment and held on to my finger just a moment longer then necessary.

"Okay, that's an unbreakable vow. It's sealed, I'm paying." He looked into my eyes with those big brown eyes. "And maybe after, we can get dinner?" He quietly added biting his lip as if he was nervous..

"Yeah sure, that's a deal. Now let's go before Ryan kills you. We can't have that, since you're the one paying for everything tonight" He seemed to relax and laughed .

I closed the door behind me and Darren offered his arm like a real gentleman. I linked my arm through his and walked across the yard to his car. I looked around to see some of my old friends starring at me. They must probably know who Darren was and they gave us curious looks.

I held my head down and looked at the ground. We finally arrived at his car and I walked straight over to the passenger seat and sat down. Darren got in as well and started the car.

There I was ready to begin a forty minute drive with my celebrity crush.

* * *

"You look lovely by the way." Darren eyes were focused on the road.

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks turn red and I started playing with my hair.

"You could easily be a Disney princess." He continued. Was I seriously getting compliments from the guy I admire?

"You're just saying that. I could never be as pretty as Belle or Ariel." I shyly looked down. He was probably just trying to make me feel comfortable but in reality it only made me feel weird.

"No, I'm serious. I even think you're prettier than all of them." His eyes left the road for short second to look into mine and for some rare reason I actually believed him.

"Well you're pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Criss." I didn't know where that came from but I was flirting with my celebrity crush. Me, the girl who never spontaneously talked to a guy, was now flirting with Darren freaking Criss.

"Now you're the one who's just fooling around. I could never be handsome. I'm the guy who makes covers of Disney songs and throws pretty girls in the ocean." He smiled but there still was a glimpse of sadness behind his eyes.

"Almost drowning me, was Joey's fault remember? And the Disney thing, well I like it. Can I even tell you a secret?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"I kinda stalk your old YouTube channel. I just love your cover's and I'm sort of a Disney geek myself." My face turned red again now that I admitted part of my obsession for him. Darren on the other had looked amused.

"So you're a fangirl, hu? I get it." I was freaking out. What was he going to think of me now? This was latterly the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Relax I don't think you're some crazy stalker. I actually feel honored." I wasn't fully convinced.

"I'm serious , you're way to awesome to be creepy." He smiled reassuringly and held my hand. I smiled because it felt really good to hold his hand.

* * *

After a while things started to be awkward again. He noticed it and let go of my hand to turn on the radio. I shivered slightly at the lost of contact, but did a very good job to hide it.

The first song that came on was 'Last Friday Night' and Darren started singing along with the track.

"Come on, I know you know this song, everybody does." I would love to sing with him but I sound terrible.

It's one of the things in my top ten 'that I would like to do but can't'. If I could sing I would have majored in 'awesomeness and fun' instead of journalism. Not that I didn't love what I was doing now. It's just there's always something better.

Darren was still waiting for me to sing.

"I can't sing, really, I sound extreemly bad." He turned up the radio.

"I don't care! Just have fun!" He started singing again and insisted for me to sing the next line.

"Whatever, let's have fun!" I said giving him a dorky smile. I sang as loud as I could.

So there I was making a fool of myself in front of Darren again.

After the song finished he laughed out loud.

"What's so funny? Am I that bad?" I turned my head so I could see how he would react.

"No, you're actually not that bad. With some training you could be a very good singer." He seemed to speak the truth.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"That was so much fun. It's nice being with someone who enjoys this as much as I do. We should do this more often." The next song started playing but he turned off the radio and connected his Ipod with the car.

The first song that started playing was one of my absolute favorites. 'I'll make a man out of you' echoed through the car and Darren was singing again.

I enjoyed it and I had to admit that singing in the car at 6:30 A.M. along with Darren was a whole new experience for me. A pleasant one none the less but a special one.

* * *

The time came and Darren pulled into one of the Paramount Studio parking lots.

"Can I admit something else?" I looked seriously into his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." He smiled softly and reached for my hand to hold it.

"I'm really nervous right now." I looked down at our fingers.

"Why?" He squeezed my hand to let me know I could tell him.

"Well… I haven't been here for a very long time and I adore all of you but it just reminds me a lot of my mum…and I'm also afraid of what they may think of me." It almost sounded like a whisper.

"Hey, look at me." He lifted my head with one of his fingers. It felt like my skin was on fire where he touched me.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Stay with me if you want to throughout the day. But I'm sure they will love you. Some of them may seem different but once you get to know them they're really good people. Trust me, and if you don't happen to believe that. Well I still like you very much." He blushed and looked down while a smile played on his lips. I chuckled at the endearing gesture causing him to look up at me again.

"What's so funny?" I kept my eyes focused on our hands.

"Nothing, I just laugh when I'm nervous. Oh and in case you haven't noticed it, I like you too." His expression brightened just a little bit.

It almost looked as if he 'liked liked' me. No way that Darren would actually be into me that way. That only happened in movies.

"Come on we really should get going. Remember, Ryan, he'll kill you if you're late. And then he'll kill me for making you late." I said to break the silence.

"Ye…yeah. We should go." He released my hand and got out of the car.

"Where are we going first?" I was starting to feel really happy and very comfortable around him so I took one of his hands into mine again and waited for his reaction.

Surprisingly he didn't move away and even entwined our fingers.

"First we're going to my trailer, I have to change into my Blaine clothes. Then we're going to hair and make-up. Finally we're going to set, we already recorded the song and today we're going to be filming it." The sun was already getting hot and it was going to be a fine day in sunny L.A.

"Oh and you don't have to stick with me all day, you know that right? If you want to explore around here, you're free to. Just show them you're visitor's pass, if anyone should happen to ask." He got me one earlier and it now was pinned on my dress.

"No, I really want the full Darren Criss experience. It seems like fun. It started with singing in the car, when normal people are still asleep. And now I just can't wait for what's yet going to come. Unless you don't want me to of course, then I understand." I looked down at my shoes.

"I would love to spent to day with you, I hope there's not too much shooting to do so we can still spent time together... Anyway, do you want an inside scoop on what we're shooting today?" He looked hopefully at me.

"Yes. Tell me!" I smiled and looked into his beautiful eyes. Wait? Did I have feelings for Darren? No I didn't I was just starstruck, that's all.

"So this is between us, and you can't tell anyone else, any of the following spoilers." I nodded and he continued.

"So it's this really fun scene and I get to be a real diva!" I looked questioned at him but he seemed to act as if he was a freaking five years old. I thought it was kind of funny and mirrored his expressing and got a surprised look from him.

"Yay! You get to be a diva! Now tell me eeeeeverything." I squealed and poked him causing him to jump away from me.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you eeeverything." He said the same way I did. "So you know the song 'Diva' by the fabulous Beyonce, right? Well we're doing that song. Me, Chris, Lea, Jenna, Heather and Naya. You'll see it's going to be totally awesome! Zack already taught us the choreography and it seems so much fun. Really you'll be flabbergasted." He gave me a wink and I felt my cheeks turn red again at the gesture. Damn emotions.

"Can't wait to see it! Do you think Ryan will let me?" I felt my excitement turn into fear. What if he didn't allow me on set and I would be stuck put here, waiting all day? What if they thought I would be just one more sorrow? I couldn't do this.

"Maybe I shouldn't go, I'll just be in your way." Darren stopped me.

"Of course he'll let you! You're not just someone, you're mum was one of us, that makes you one of us. Believe me he loved her and he'll love you just as much. And don't ever think you'll be in my or anyone's way because you're not, we all love having you here, you'll see." He looked from underneath his perfect triangled eyebrows at me and smiled again.

"Okay." I broke eye contact, seriously, that look will kill me someday.

"Now, not to worry you or anything, but everything you see or hear today, you cannot tell anyone. That would get all of us in a lot of trouble." He stopped in front of a trailer and he turned around to look at me.

"Of course not, I would never do anything to get you in trouble." I realized we arrived at _his_ trailer.

"Oh, I'll wait outside, so you can get changed, it's already a wonderful day." He seemed to consider it and agreed with me. He let himself in his trailer and before closing the door he quickly said something to me.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He looked for some sort of permission from me for him to leave.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll be right here." I nodded and then he disappeared in his trailer.

* * *

I looked around for something to sit on to kill the time but there seemed to be nothing around. I eventually sat down on one of the steps of his trailer.

There wasn't much around for me to see so I closed my eyes and enjoyed the morning sun on my skin. I was so relaxed that I almost fell asleep and hadn't noticed someone calling my name.


	3. Get Back (to Hogwarts)

**Chapter 3 : Get Back (to Hogwarts)**

* * *

"..is that really you? Have you finally come back to go out with me for coffee?" When I opened my eyes and looked up at the familiar voice, I couldn't recognize him at first because of the sun, but when he sat next to me I knew who he was. It was the same boy who inspired me so much. Next to me was sitting was none other than mister Christopher Colfer.

"Ye..eah.. I mean sure I would love that sometime." I was overwhelmed by his presence. Of course we joked about going for coffee back then, but a lot had happened and I didn't think he would even remember me, but apparently he did.

"When are you free?" I didn't really know what to answer.

"I don't know, I'll let you know I guess." I still didn't believe all of this was happening.

"Sure just let me know." He softly smiled.

"Why are you here anyway, not that I don't like it that you're visiting. It's just been so long and why are you all alone? " He said in a friendly way. He looked around and realized where I sat.

"More specific actually, why are you here alone in front of Darren's trailer?" He looked at me with only half played suspicion.

"Oh no reason, he's actually getting into Blaine-mode. So I thought it would be the most descent thing to wait outside while he changed." His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So you met Darren? And you're waiting for him? Well, that's interesting." He looked puzzled.

"It's not like that! We're just friends, if we're even friends. It's actually a very long story." He still didn't believe me.

"Well, I have some time." He kept waiting for me to tell him so I told him everything what happened yesterday. It just felt so natural talking to him. I told him how we met and how Darren was the one who actually convinced me to come along and how he was probably going to buy me a new phone and go to dinner this afternoon.

"OhmyGod! You guys so are going on a date!" I was going to tell him it was not a date but then Darren suddenly appeared behind us, causing me to jump up.

"Who's going on a date?" He curiously asked while he tried to join our conversation.

"No one." I curly said trying to change the subject. I gave Chris a look to shut his mouth and for my sake he did.

"Okay then." He pouted because I wouldn't tell him what we were talking about and I had my reasons. Of course it was not a date but it still sounded like one and I didn't want to get my hopes up and get my heart crushed. He didn't continue asking and I seriously admired him for understanding me so fast.

"You guys ready to go?" He waited for me and Chris to answer.

"Yes!" We said in union, what caused us to laugh uncontrollably, they both linked their arms through mine and directed me towards the huge building.

"It seems like a maze in here, seriously, guys, how do you know you're way around here?" We passed by several rooms.

"You get used to it. It took me some time to getting used to it too." Chris said.

"Really?" I curiously raised one of my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'll tell you a fun story someday." His smile faded a little as we entered a room which I recognized as the auditorium.

* * *

There were few people obviously waiting for Chris and Darren.

"Finally, you should've been here 15 minutes ago!" Lea came running towards them.

"Sorry, you know Darren is always late." Chris hugged her. Lea seemed to notice me.

"And who are you?" She didn't look really pleased with me there.

"Uhm…nobody.. I.." I stuttered.

"Lea, you're making her uncomfortable, just let her be, okay?" Darren stood up for me and gave Lea a warning look.

"Whatever, come on, Ryan's pissed at the both of you." She turned around and grabbed Chris's hand dragging him along with her, leaving me and Darren alone.

"Don't pay too much attention to Lea, she's really nice once you get to know her. It's like some sort of a test she does every time there's someone new here." He grabbed my hand and we walked over to where Jenna and Heather where chatting to Ryan.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." He looked at Ryan with puppy eyes.

"Okay, Darren, you know you have to be on time, this is your last warning. Next time I write you out of the scene." Darren looked shocked. Would they actually write him out? "Next, you know no visitors are allowed on set." He looked directly to me, I got afraid that he would throw me out.

"Yeah, I know but she's an exception." He wanted to say more but looked first at me. It seemed like almost none of them remembered me. Well I didn't meet everyone, all those years ago. But Darren said I left some impressions, maybe he was lying. I only met Chris, Dianna, Naya, Heather and Jane when they were doing a cheerleading scene. My mum played Britney's mum, so she had been in the scene.

"I know he shouldn't have brought me but I was hoping I could just sit here for a while until he was done. I promise I'm not going to be a burden and I won't tell anyone what I saw today." I didn't know where my sudden confidence came from but I liked it. Chris and Lea had joined the group and where listening to what I was saying. Darren, Chris and Heather where looking at me confused, like I should have told him who my mother was but I preferred not to be looked at in pity.

"Okay, I think that's possible." His face was flat but he seemed to give in. "Now, guys let's film this scene so we all get to go home early." I looked around to see everybody nodding.

The only one missing was Naya. Where was she? I looked around and spotted her a little bit further. She was obviously flirting with one of the camera men. Maybe she and her character shared some characteristics.

When Ryan clapped in his hands to call everyone to order she looked up and came over to us.

"Okay everybody so we have the catwalk, there will be some improvisation but Zack thought you most of what you have to do, now let's make it happen." Everybody walked over to the stage leaving me alone with Ryan, Darren hesitated for a second but eventually followed the rest.

* * *

"So, are you Darren's new girlfriend?" Ryan said without even looking at me. I first thought he was talking to someone else but there was no one else around.

"No, just a friend." I answered him. Someday I hoped I could do what he did. Write movies or series, or even write a book but that would be out of my reach. I probably would end up as a failed journalist.

"Oh, Darren never talks about you. How long do you actually know each other?" He looked up at me. I still stood upright and crossed my arms in front of my chest defensively.

"Not very long." He looked at me in suspicion. I acted as if I didn't noticed it.

The sound of the music starting saved me. Everyone started dancing and singing. It was very amusing to watch. When I was young I took dance classes so I had the urge to join them but contained myself. Apparently Ryan noticed, and gestured for me to sit.

"Do you dance?" He whispered not wanting to disturb the scene.

"I did when I was younger but now I just write stories most of the time, I mayor in Journalism." I gave him a little smile.

"Oh maybe you could let me read something of yours someday." His emotions where flat but I had the feeling that he had the best intentions.

"Yeah, I'd love that." I gave him a more secure smile. He turned his head back to where everyone was dancing. I looked too but I still wasn't completely at ease. I seriously wanted to be dancing along with them. I never thought I would have the guts to ask the next question to Ryan.

"Could I maybe audition for a dancing role?" He turned his head to look at me and my heartbeat fastened, why on earth had I asked him that? Now he would think for sure I was just here for the fame. Shit. I just ruined my chance to be ever friends with one of them.

"Where did that came from?" He asked me.

"I actually love to dance and seeing them perform makes me want to dance again." I looked down not wanting to meet Ryan's eyes because I knew I would find disapproval.

"Okay." He curtly answered. Wait? Did he just accept my proposal to audition before him?

"Okay? Seriously?" I was shocked

"Yes, but you're not going to be auditioning in front of me but in front of Zack and Brooke, if they think you're good enough, you're in." His face still didn't show any emotion, seriously how can he be so emotionless?

"Thank you." I said somewhat enthusiastic. This would give me a chance to come up with the perfect choreography.

The scene was finally done and everyone was coming back to where me and Ryan were sitting.

"Great guys. Naya, Heather, I need you two for another scene. The rest can go home. And for you," he pointed to me. "you can discuss with Zack when you want to audition, he'll let me know how it went." He nodded at me and I responded with a shy smile. The others looked at me with confusion.

Ryan stood up and left the building followed by Heather and Naya. Lea dragged Chris with her and left also. Darren looked at me for him to explain what Ryan just said.

"It's just, I saw you guys dancing and I asked Ryan if I maybe could be a dancer and he said I could audition in front of the choreographs." I quickly explained.

He looked joyful and gave me a hug. He took me by surprise and I almost tripped back. He caught me before I could fall and we found ourselves in an awkward position. Darren didn't seem to notice and just kept looking into my eyes and I didn't have the courage to look away, our lips were only inches apart. We stood there for some time, with me dipped back, like we were dancing. I loved this feeling but it couldn't go on so I shifted a little causing him to help me back up. We quickly moved away from each other and I blushed. Why did he always have to make me blush?

* * *

We went looking for Zack after that to talk about me auditioning for him. He loved the idea and had said that whenever I was ready I should just go up to him and do my thing. I laughed and told him I would.

"Maybe we should get going?" I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." We said our goodbyes to Zack and left.

I didn't look at Darren when he grabbed my hand. We walked to his trailer in silence. Once we arrived I didn't really know what to do. He looked at me.

"You can come in if you like." He friendly smiled. I knew it wasn't a great idea but I didn't want to be left alone outside so I accepted. We went into his trailer and I sat on a little bench. He pulled his shirt off and I gasped. Was he going to strip in front of me? He turned around to look at me.

"Never seen a naked guy?" My cheeks quickly turned tomato-red and I turned around so I could look out of the tiny window between the curtain.

"I..I..I'm…sorry." I stuttered while I closed my eyes.

"Don't be. You don't have to worry." He whispered amusingly in my ear. I felt him move away from me but I didn't open my eyes. I hoped that he hadn't noticed the small smile playing on my lips.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go." He tapped on my shoulder so I turned around. He was wearing a casual t-shirt, a sweater of University of Michigan and purple pants, something typical Darren.

* * *

We arrived in Santa Monica boulevard and headed to the Apple store. Darren convinced me to get an iPhone because he found it amazing. We went inside and I was immediately fascinated by the little device, we bought a white one and Darren put his number in it.

"Here you go, now you have already one number." He smiled while he handed me the phone.

"I still think this is way too much to accept." I loved it but he honestly shouldn't be spending so much money on me.

"No, I ruined your previous phone so it's only fair if I pay this one, besides I wouldn't want it any other way." We walked to his car.

"Okay. Where are we going now?" I asked getting into his car. It seemed like we had been friends for years.

"Just some little place I like and I'm sure you'll like it too." He pulled out of the parking space. I rested my head against the window and watched L.A. flash by. It started getting dark and I was getting hungry.

* * *

"We're almost there." He announced. He parked the car and we got out of the car. He presented his arm and I took it. It turned out that we had to walk a little because of the lack of parking. He stopped at a little Italian restaurant. We got inside and he asked for a table for two. The waiter seemed to know him and lead us to a cozy table in the corner of the restaurant. He sat across me and smiled.

Our conversations were really random. We talked about my family but I didn't like talking about them so we continued talking about his friends and his parents. The evening passed and we ordered food. We ended up drinking alcoholic drinks and I felt myself getting tipsy.

* * *

"Do you want to get home? It's getting pretty late." When he paid we got up and once we were outside I felt a cool breeze. I cursed myself for not bringing a sweater this morning.

"Are you cold?" Darren asked, noticing me shiver.

"Yeah, a little but don't worry." I folded my arms around me trying to get warm.

"Here" He said giving me his sweater. I gracefully took it and put it on. It was still warm and it smelled like Darren.

"Thanks." I said, he grabbed my hand and for a moment we were acting all couple-y, but I knew better. Darren could never fall for someone like me, he had given his sweater because I was cold but why he kept holding my hand, I didn't really know. I wasn't going to look for something that wasn't there.

"I don't really want to go home yet, can we do something else?" I asked him.

"Yeah, me neither. I know a couple fun things to do but do you trust me?" He squeezed my hand.

"I trust you, now tell me what." I playfully said.

"Well, let's get to the car first." He dragged me to his car and we drove a while until I realized we stopped and we found ourselves on the beach, apparently Darren did carry his guitar everywhere and got it out of the car we walked to a abandoned place on the beach and sat down.

"I love to play here when no one's around." He started playing his guitar.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?__  
__Gee you had a funny way, a way about you__  
__A kind of glow of something new_

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same__  
__Another sucker for a game kids like to play__  
__And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?__  
__Don't you want the way I feel?__  
__Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun telling me the night is done__  
__Well I refuse to let it stop our fun__  
__Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?__  
__Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy__  
__After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel?__  
__Don't you want the way I feel?__  
__Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

He finished the song with a huge smile on his face.

"It's not finished yet, but it's a start." He placed his guitar next to him.

"Did you write that yourself?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah." He said shyly. "But are you ready for surprise part 2?" He got up grabbing his guitar and pulling me up.

"Uh…okay, why are we going now." I giggled softly.

"You still don't get it huh, I'm not going to tell you." He said amused.

I whined but let myself get dragged along with him.

* * *

After driving some more we arrived at what looked like a bar.

"Why are we at a bar, Dare?" I said. I quickly noticed what I said and looked shocked at him.

"I mean Darren." I looked down at my shoes while we walked towards the door.

"Dare is fine. I actually like it better. And we're here to have fun. You said you trusted me." He pouted and sweetly grabbed my hand.

"I do." I answered shyly.

"Then, come on!" He walked faster and once we were inside the smell of cigarettes and alcohol hit me. Wow it had been a long time since I've smelled that.

Darren seemed to know his way around and pulled me over to were a few people were laughing at something.

"Hi guys!" He said while mingling in the group. I felt 6 pairs of eyes staring at me. Joey Richter, Joe Walker, Brian Rosenthal, Dylan Saunders, Joe Moses and Lauren Lopez were all looking at me.


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 4 : Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

"And who is this lovely lady, Darren?" Joey Richter pointed at me. I didn't like to be in spotlight on occasions like this.

"This, guys, is my new Disney princess." I realized what he said and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. I saw the other starkids look confused as well.

"I mean, she looks like one, right?" He glanced at me and smiled.

"Yeah, she does." Dylan answered.

"Okay, enough joking. I'm Sophie. Sophie Brooks" I announced.

"I like it. It has something to it." Lauren smiled at me. I felt welcome right away.

"Where are my manners? Joey, Walker, Brian, Dylan, Joe and Lauren." They all waved when their name was called by Darren.

"Hi everyone." I of course knew who they were. Starkid was totally awesome but I didn't want to sound like a crazy fan so I tried to cover it up.

"So now everyone knows each other, let's get a drink." Joe Moses said waving over to the bartender. We all ordered something.

I sat between Darren and Lauren. Most of the guys ordered a beer but me and Lauren ordered something more special. Soon I found myself getting even more tipsy. Lauren and I had bounded over some ridiculous stuff and I found out that she and Walker had been in town to visit, so they would only stay until next week.

Everyone was getting pretty drunk and started talking about ridiculous things.

"You're so beautiful." Darren whispered in my ear. I turned red. He made it sound so sexy. I could defiantly get used to that.

"Very cute, Dare." I said sarcastically, trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"I know I'm cute." Darren said with the biggest smile I've ever seen. After that he pretended to flip his hair out of his face like a diva but I thought it looked adorable.

"Good acting skills." I playfully punched him on his arm.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his arm.

"Don't be such a baby." I rolled my eyes and when I turned back to the group I saw everybody starring at us.

"You're both adorable." Joe Moses rolled his eyes and tried to shut us up. "Now, let's order another drink!" They ordered another beer but Darren denied and got a glass of water.

"I still have to drive you home." He explained to me.

"Well if you're not gonna drink, can I order another one? Please! Because this is really good." I said holding up my glass. He nodded but faked a smile. I told the waiter my order and got back to chatting with Lauren.

After a while I suddenly felt like dancing and dragged Darren along to the dance floor. At first he protested but I was surprisingly strong and the next thing I know I'm in the middle of the dancing floor. I danced with him for a while but eventually I got thirsty.

"I'm gonna get another drink, want one too?" I asked him. I knew I already had a lot, but I didn't care.

"No, I really think you should stop drinking those." He pointed to my almost empty glass I was still holding. "Here, you should drink some water." He offered me his glass but I denied. I really wanted another sweet drink and not something that tasted like shit.

"Noooo! I don't want water." I walked away from him back to the bar and got another drink.

When I got back to the dance floor Darren was gone. I spotted him back at the table with his friends. So what, I didn't need him. I found myself flirting with another guy.

"Hiiii, soooo cool bar huh." I said to him trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, defiantly with you here." He answered giving me a wink. I felt intimidated and smiled at him. I got a bit closer and whispered in his ear. "Do you wanna get out of here?" I wasn't going to wait for Darren. I felt like taking initiative and I wasn't going to regret anything I did. But when we got outside my head seemed to clear up a little and I could think again. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this." I stopped and looked down.

"Whatever." He said, I didn't even know his name and I had wanted to go with him. What was wrong with me?

He walked back inside and completely ignored me. Oh gosh, I was such a horrible person. I got drunk and I still was but now I could at least think again. I didn't want to face Darren and get back inside. He had obviously witnessed me going outside with that guy.

I let myself slide down on a wall outside the bar and started crying. It felt like these days I was crying almost always and I was so sick of it. But on the other hand, whenever I had something I liked, I lost it. Not this time. I whipped away my tears and got up. I tried to walk back inside but then somebody came out causing me to fall backwards. I fell on the floor but caught myself on my hands so I didn't hurt myself.

"I'm so sorry." He quickly pulled me up and hugged me. I was a little confused of why he would hug me but then I smelled his sent which was very similar to the sweater I was wearing. It was Darren.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." I started crying again this time on his shirt. "I ruined you night and now you're friends probably think I'm some slut." My body started trembling from all the crying.

"No! You absolutely haven't and my friends don't think that. They love you, Lo can't stop talking about you." He kissed the top of my head. "You probably would have if you went with that guy." He murmured in my hair. He even hugged my tighter and my air supply was cut off.

"Dare, you're suffocating me." He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "And I'm so sorry, I'm not like that. I don't just go with someone. I don't know what came over me." I started sobbing again but tried to contain myself.

"You're here now, that's all that matters. Maybe we should go. Do you want to come back to my place? We can watch a movie or something." He looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, let's do that. I'm up for a movie." The alcohol started leaving my body and I started to feel more sober by the went back inside to say goodbye to his friends and Lauren and I made plans to meet up before she would leave.

Darren didn't let go of my hand the entire time.

* * *

We arrived at his house. It was a big mansion with gates. Once inside he showed me the way to the living room.

"Make yourself at home. I'm gonna get some popcorn. You can pick a movie, they're in the cabinet underneath the TV." He smiled and left the room.

I was alone. The alcohol was now fully out of me and I had to go over the fact that I'm actually in Darren's living room about to watch a movie with him. Wow. I walked over to the TV and sat on my knees to look through his large DVD collection. There were all kinds of movies but most of them were Disney. Of course. Surprisingly he also had all seasons of Glee. I so have got to watch those with him someday, that would be hilarious. Wait what was I thinking. This was probably a onetime thing.

I finally made my choice and picked 'Beauty and the Beast'. Not my absolute favorite movie but I liked the romance of it. And to be honest I needed a little bit of love right now. I grabbed the DVD and suddenly I found Darren right behind me. He placed his head on my shoulder from behind and our cheeks touched.

"Did you find one?" He asked. I couldn't help to feel the butterflies in my stomach when he rubbed his cheek against mine. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, is this fine?" I asked him, holding up the DVD.

"Yup, totally fine." He took the disk from me and placed it in the DVD player.

I still sat on the ground and suddenly I was lifted into the air. Darren was carrying me to the couch. I tried not to look at him but I couldn't help giggling. He let me fall onto the couch and went to get the remote before settling next to me. We sat on opposite sides of the couch. The Disney logo came up with the familiar castle. I saw him looking at me.

" Are you seriously going to sit all the way there? Come here." He said opening his arms. I crawled closer to him but didn't got too close.

"Oh come on." He pulled me closer to him so our sides were touching. His arm was around me and when the movie began I started to relax and let my head rest on his shoulder. He started playing with my hair. I let my eyes close and listened to the TV softly playing in the background. I opened my eyes to see Belle and the Beast dancing.

I couldn't help myself and got up. Darren looked at me confused.

"Come on, I've always wanted to dance like her. Dance with me." I lovingly said reaching out my hand.

He got up and took me into his arms. As it turned out he was really good at dancing and knew the perfect way to move to the music. We danced until the song ended and kept looking at each other. I looked into his warm hazel eyes and he pulled me a little closer.

Our faces were only inches apart and he softly leaned in and our lips touched. I reached my hands up so they were folded around his neck and I started playing with the curls on the back on his head. His arms were around my waist pulling me closer. We broke apart and our foreheads were resting against each other. He nuzzled his nose against mine and smiled.

"Will you be my beauty?" He asked.

"Only if you will be my prince." I answered him also smiling.

"Of course." He captured my lips again and this time I could feel him smile through our kiss.

We settled back onto the couch this time my arms were around his waist and his were also around me. He pecked my lips now and then to show that he truly meant what he'd said. I wasn't fully processing everything and I just wanted to enjoy the moment. The end credits were rolling on the screen and I saw him looking at me.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" He asked. I nodded but I didn't want him to move.

"What do you wanna watch?" He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I don't know, you can pick. But if you don't mind, something Disney please. I'm kinda in the mood." I chuckled and pecked his lips. This was truly amazing.

"Okay." He got up and picked another movie. Then he sat next to me again and almost immediately pulled me back in his embrace. This time I got even more comfortable, if that's even possible. My head was on his chest and he was playing with my hair. He picked 'Aladdin' and started humming along to the songs. I got sleepy at the sound of his voice and closed my eyes once again. Soon enough I found myself drifting off to sleep. Darren was still watching the movie and hadn't noticed I fell asleep.

The movie ended and I felt myself waking up again. I didn't let him notice I was awake and I pretended to still be asleep.

"Hey you, it's time to get up." He sweetly said kissing the top of my head. I groaned and held on tighter to him.

"Lemme sleep." I whispered.

He didn't answer and instead of trying to wake me up, he took me in his arms and carried me upstairs. I was a little shocked at first but I had no reason to be afraid. He placed me on the bed and told me to get changed and I felt something that was thrown beside me. He kissed my cheek and then left the room.

I was awake now and looked next to me to see a couple of sweat pants and a t-shirt. They were obviously Darren's and I felt weird getting into them. They were too big for me but I didn't care. I tied my hair up into a messy bunch and then let myself fall back onto the bed.

I wondered where he was. Where was I? It seemed as if I was in some bedroom but I didn't know if it was his or maybe a guest room. I didn't really care, I was way too tired. I crawled underneath the sheets and hugged the pillow. I always intended to do that. Surprisingly the pillow smelled like him so I must have been in his room. The last thing I remember is the door softly opening before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and it was too warm. I was in an unfamiliar room and I tried to remember everything that happened last night. My eyes were still closed when I started to recall last night events. Was it all a dream or did I really kiss Darren Criss? Was I currently in his house? As on cue someone shifted beside me. I suddenly noticed an arm draped around my waist. When I tried to move he only held me closer.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I smiled when he kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I succeeded to turn around and I now was facing him. "How are you?" I asked him nuzzling my nose with his.

"Amazing." I smiled but then I suddenly realized, I only met him 2 days ago. This was crazy. I couldn't do this.

"Maybe, I should go." I told him trying to get up.

"No, please stay." He begged looking into my eyes. He used his puppy eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Okay, but don't you think it's weird that you only know me for a couple of days?" I asked him.

"No, I feel like we already know each other for years. And if it's really bugging you so much. I don't have to work today. Let's spend the day getting to know each other. What do you think?" He asked me and I had to admit that sounded really nice.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I kissed him and he curled his arms tighter around my waist.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said getting out of bed. I heard him getting downstairs and then I was alone.

So I must be Darren's room. I said to myself. I looked around and saw all kinds of pictures. I got up to look at them closer. Most of them were with his friends from UofM. I liked looking at them, they all showed little pieces of his past.

A couple minutes later Darren came back in the room with a tray full of food. There was fruit and cereal. I could see he wasn't a very good cook but I still appreciated the gesture. We started eating and we both were still in our pj's. It might sound weird but it felt like home.

"Dare, this is amazing, I love it." I smiled at him and he returned the favor.

"I hope so, I can't really cook, you see." He pointed to the food.

"No, really I appreciate it. And I'm a pretty good cook myself, so that's handy. Why don't let me cook tonight?" I said to him and he looked bedazzled.

"Really? You want to do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course, Dare, I lo….I would do that for you." I wanted to say that I loved him, but did I? It was such a big word to say. He only smiled and kissed me.

When we finished breakfast I suggested that we would play a question-answer game. He liked the idea so that's why we found ourselves downstairs on the couch. He and I sat on opposite sides of the couch facing each other.

"Okay, let's start. Favorite movie of all time." I randomly asked him.

"Aladdin, defiantly. You?" I already knew the answer but I acted surprised.

"Mmmm… hard one. Not really something specific. I've always like 'Mulan'." I answered.

"I love that one too! Okay my turn, favorite food?" He wasn't really creative but then again, neither was I.

"Actually I don't know. What do you think about surprising you later? I'll make my favorite food and then you can tell if you like it as well." I suggested.

"Yes! That would be amazing!" He answered.

"Okay my turn again…


	5. Something good in this World

**Chapter 5 : Something good in this World**

* * *

Many questions later….

"Best celebrity kiss?" I asked him. He frowned and seemed to consider it for a moment before answering.

"Hmmm… I think I'm going to go for Chris. He's a great kisser, you know." He said in a convincing tone.

"No, I wouldn't know. And I like to keep it that way, thank you very much. Anyway, is he a better kisser than me?" I asked him seriously, we had been going on like this for hours and I think it was already getting late but I didn't care. My confidence stoke up and I looked him right in the eye.

He pretended to think about it but when he looked at me he immediately answered.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe I should test it." He joked before leaning in an kissing me sweetly on the lips. I loved every moment of it. I wished it could go on forever like this but after a while he softly pulled away. He had a huge grin on his face. I let myself just get lost in thoughts for a moment until I noticed him waiting for my response.

"What?" I asked him snapping back into reality.

"Oh nothing, I'm just sure now. You're definitely better." He said, smiling widely.

"In what?" I asked him totally forgotten about our little question and answer game.

"Kissing, dummy." He answered laughing at me because of my confusing.

"Oh, right." I answered and I felt my cheeks turning red. AGAIN, that was the tenth time today. I was so tired of my hormones.

"Okay, that out of the way. Now I can ask another question, right?" He said looking at me with the most adorable smile ever on his face.

"Yes, you can." I quietly answered, still not over my last embarrassment.

"Okay. So… Who's your favorite celebrity?" He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. Had he seriously just asked in some way to confess my secret crush on him?

"Yes com on. It's not that bad of a question. It's practically harmless. And who can it be? The worst you can say is Edward Cullen. Because, seriously, believe it or not, I still can't stand Cedric Diggory." He playfully poked my arm and laughed at his joke. Sometimes he was such a dork.

"Okay, but don't laugh at me." I said looking down at my hands. I started to play with my fingers. "So, I first saw my crush on the internet. YouTube to be exact." (Oh yes, I had my 'I'm addicted to Starkid phase' in fact. I was still in that phase.) "He was playing this weird magical kid with amazing curly hair in a musical who had this amazing voice." He was listening to me like he didn't know it was about him. (After all, it was Darren Criss, so it could very much be true that he didn't know it was all about him.)

"A few years later he was cast on this TV show who represented the underdog's and I loved him even more. Eventually he even made it to Broadway. In some weird way I was proud of him and I couldn't believe that he made it that far. But somewhere I've always know that he would. He just had so much talent that it wasn't fair to the rest of us." He was still smiling at me and absolutely had no clue who was it about. Sometimes he could be so clueless.

"I went to one of his concerts and admired every word that came out of his mouth. I finally got a ticket for my birthday to one of his Broadway performances. His performances made me realize how much I love doing what I do and because of him I kept believing in myself." I finished and waited for his response. When it didn't come after a while I looked up at him and he still hadn't figured out about who I was talking. It was just a name but it could change so much. I looked down again and said it out loud.

"His name is Darren. Darren freaking Criss." It was out. The truth was finally out. I looked at him from underneath my eyelashes. His eyes seemed to sparkle when I said his name and there was a small smile playing on his lips. But his silence was enough for me to assume that he now probably thought of me as just another fan. Well getting to know Darren had been totally awesome. I looked at him questioned and stood up.

"I'll just go then, you probably don't want me around anymore." I was going to head up to his room pick up my stuff from last night and head home. But before I could reach the stairs I felt two strong arms wrap around me. He twirled me around so I was facing him.

"I don't want you to leave. Ever." He said and then quickly pecked my lips before continuing. "I just want to know, do you really mean everything you said?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered honestly looking down again which had become a very bad habit of mine over the past years. Every time I got shy or uncomfortable I looked down.

"You're amazing." He said. I was surprised and looked up into his eyes. "Yes, you are. Don't look so surprised." He placed a little kiss on my nose. "You just make me sound so wonderful. I wish I could be him, the one everyone thinks is amazing. But instead I'm just a douche bag who makes covers of Disney songs, who you for some reason love as much as I do, and most of the time I don't even know what I'm doing. The only thing I know for sure is that I love music with whole my heart." He answered still looking intensely into my eyes.

"But the thing is, you truly are. You're the most wonderful person I know and getting to know the real you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And you know what? The real you is even better than the one everyone thinks to know. I know that now." I kissed his cheek and then looked back into his eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He kissed me once more and wanted to pull away after a while but I didn't want to let him go so instead of pulling away I guided him to the couch where we continued to make out.

* * *

We were just getting to the good part when the doorbell rang. We both froze and looked at each other with wide eyes. Darren didn't really know what to do and neither did I.

"Darren, open this god damn door, it's me." Darren shot up and got up from the couch and went to open the door revealing a tired looking Joey Richter.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Darren said letting him in. I was still in the other room and I was about to hide when they came through the door. I smiled awkwardly trying to stand in a non weird way, which I failed horribly in. I suddenly realized that my hair must be messed up and looked horrible. I was also still wearing Darren's outfit, which didn't help. If I found one of my friends in this scenario I would probably immediately think the worst. But then again there was some kind of truth, I blushed again when I thought of me and Darren making out only minutes ago.

"Hello there." Joey gave me a smile but I could see he wasn't his peppy self. "Maybe I should go, I see you two are busy, maybe I should come back later." He looked back and forth between me and Darren.

"It's not like that, Joey." Darren started and looked at one of his best friends.

"No, seriously, it's not what it looks like." I started but Darren cut me off.

"She just slept over because it was late. Nothing beyond second base happened." I thought about what he said and it sounded like Darren didn't care about me that much. Maybe I was just another one of his flirts. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Yeah, Joey, nothing happened." I repeated.

"Okay, guys, I get it. You don't have to explain what you two did. I'm totally fine with not knowing." Joey settled on the couch and turned on the TV. Darren and I shared a questioning look and then settled onto the other couch. Immediately Darren placed an arm around my waist and I had to admit that I liked the feeling of that but Joey was in the room, wasn't it a bit inappropriate since Joey clearly seemed to be troubled.

"Maybe I should leave and let you guys talk, I think he needs it." I whispered to him so only he could hear. He nodded and I quickly kissed him goodbye before remembering Darren drove me here so I had no way to get home.

"Can I maybe like borrow your car, I don't own one and yeah.. you drove me here and.." I started.

"Sure babe, go ahead the keys are by the door." That was the first time he called me anything like that. I always thought that 'babe' would sound vulgar but it was actually kind of sweet.

"Okay, see ya for dinner." I said, reminding him I was going to cook.

"Okay." He answered quickly pecking my lips. I waved goodbye to Joey and went outside to Darren's car. I had to remember how to get here otherwise I would be so lost. I got in the car and noticed a GPS maybe if I was lucky there would be a home button I could press later. Anyway now I was heading to the nearest super market to buy some grocery's to cook tonight. Darren was going to love it.

* * *

So there I was in the middle of the super market with no place to go. I was going to make homemade Vietnamese food. It's actually kind of delicious once you've tasted it. My grandmother always loved to cook and made all kinds of things, so that's how I knew how to make this delicious treat. I looked at my shopping list and saw:

~ 300g chicken filet

~ 2 carrots

~ 1 egg

~ 50 g soy vermicelli or angel hair

~ 100g soy sprouts

~ 1 small onion

~ 40 rice paper sheets (16 cm diameter)

~ 6 dried black mushrooms

~ 2 tbsp fish sauce

~ pepper

~ salt

This would be easy. The most things you could find where here, there were only a couple things I had to get somewhere else. I quickly found them and proceeded to check out. When I got back to the car I realized I've forgotten some things so I decided that the rice and the sweet and sour sauce would be take out. Darren would hopefully not find out. I went back to my dorm to change and get ready for my romantic evening with Darren.

* * *

I left my grocery bags in the car and walked over campus heading for my dorm. I felt my phone buzz in my hand and took a look at it. I had 4 new messages. 3 from Darren and one from an unknown number.

_**~ Hey Beautiful. Hope you got back safely. Joey is such a drama queen sometimes, I'll explain later. Btw I'll kick him out as soon as you're ready to come over. X**_

_**~ Hi, srry forgot to say, don't wear something fancy, it's just gonna be the two of us. X**_

_**~ P.S. I love you x**_

_**~ Hello, Sophie, right? Sorry for being silly earlier, and sorry for kind of kicking you out. I hope we can still be friends. Love, Joey. Btw Darren's making me send this message and is currently looking over my shoulder. BYEE!**_

Maybe it was not very common. But I loved these guys. There's just so silly they make me feel normal. I read over the texts again and putted Joey as one of my contacts. I was just about to respond to Darren when I noticed it he said I love you, would he truly mean it? Or would it just be something typical you would say. I shouldn't be over thinking it so much, should I? I wasn't looking where I was going while I texted him back

_**~ Hello Handsome, I didn't wrack your car so that's a good thing. And hope you and Joey are having a good time. It's really not that big of a deal I had to go away to do grocery shopping anyway. I'll just put on something nice but comfortable. You'll see. Can't wait to see you tonight. Oh and tell Joey to stop being so dramatic I'll kick his ass when I see him, in case he didn't know, we're already friends so I'm allowed to kick his ass. I'll be over in approximately an hour or two. See ya soon.**_

_**~ PS. I love you too.**_

I pushed send and placed my phone back into my pocket.

* * *

I was almost inside when I heard someone yell behind me.

"Wait up." At first I thought it was just some random kid yelling at their friends but then I heard it again and this time my name was mentioned. "Wait a second, Sophie!" I thought that was weird since I no longer have friends at this school but when I turned around I came face to face with the queen bitch. She was faking a smile and trying to act nice, but I knew better. She was and will forever be evil.

"What do you want, Jo?" She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a glitter top like she just came out of a Barbie commercial. Her blond long hair was hanging in beautiful curls around her face and she looked at me with the most innocent face.

"Nothing, I just thought we could catch up. You know talk a little, we haven't spoken in a while and I miss my best friend." She was acting like the perfect girl and I really couldn't dig it. We were never friends, she was always the popular girl everyone knew. Her life was perfect and mine wasn't and for some reason I had to take it out on her. Maybe it would make me at least feel better.

"First of all, you're not my best friend. For all I know, we aren't even friends in the first place. Before today you never said a word to me and now all of a sudden you're acting like you know me for years. Well you don't. I don't think that makes us friends. Second. Don't mind my business. You know nothing about me, my life or my friends. You're just another fake trying to make it in this world when all you really do is dress like some slut, act like a bitch and pretend to be friends with everyone. But that's not what you want, all you want is something from them in return. Like fame, homework or even sex. I know what you want from me and it's not something I'm willing to give up. I know you saw me with him yesterday and I know you want to use me to get to him. But I care for him, and that's something I'm to fight for. That's something you'll never know how to do. Fight for something you love." I was pissed off, big time. I didn't know where all that came from but somehow I liked it. I didn't care and I liked it. She just looked so perfect, she had so a perfect life, it wasn't fair to me. But maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was actually already regretting it. Her smile faded and she looked hurt for a second but as soon as it had come it had disappeared again. It was now replaced by an devilish grin. I didn't really understand why she was smiling but then again, I would never understand her.

"Okay, if that's what you think of me, fine, whatever. You may seem all innocent, Sophie. But I know better. I hope he realizes what person you really are." And with that she turned around and started walking away from me. Her reaction was strange but I let it go. Well, it happened and you can't turn time around. Otherwise I wouldn't be this person…

* * *

"_**Sophie! Girl! Get your ass over her right away! You'll never believe what happened! Remember Jason? The cute guy from last week at the library. Well we went on a date, and guess what! WE KISSED!" My best friend, June, shouted through the phone. We were in senior year and everything was awesome. **_

"_**OMG! NO WAY!" I shouted back. "The amazingly hot guy! I knew you two were destined to be together. You HAVE to tell me the details right away. I'm coming over. I'll be there in 5!" I ended the phone conversation and stuffed my phone back in the pocket of my jeans.**_

"_**Mum! I'm gonna take the car and head over to June's for the afternoon. I'll be back before dinner! Love you!" I shouted while grabbing my backpack. I didn't wait for her to answer, knowing she would be okay with it. I walked outside and headed straight to the car. I loved spending time with my friends. This afternoon it would be all boy talk, I loved it. Nothing could go wrong, everything was amazing for Sophie Brooks. And nothing was going to come between it.**_

* * *

Back into real life I found myself at my room and quickly opened the door. When I stepped inside I immediately noticed someone else. My roommate was back and was crying on her bed.

"Hey, Bee, what's going on?" I randomly asked her, already knowing the answer. Her current boyfriend probably broke up with her. Not that it would be such a big deal. By next week she would already have a new boy wrapped around her sneaky little finger.

"He broke up with me! Can you believe it? He just broke it off for no reason! Why are all guys the same?" She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I honestly don't know. But actually I was going to go out for the evening. Is it okay to leave you alone tonight? I mean I can stay if you like, Bee." I sat on the next to her on the bed.

"No, go ahead, go out, have a good time. You at least still have a life." She stuffed her face back into the pillow and continued to cry. She was the closest thing I had to a friend and I felt bad for leaving her here alone but I secretly preferred to go to Darren.

"Seriously, if you want me to stay, I will." I put my hand on her back.

"No, I'm serious. Go out, I'll be fine." She suddenly hugged me and I hugged her back. I saw her a little as my sister. She and I didn't always agree but we got along and I was okay with that.

"Okay, call me if you need anything. I'm gonna get ready." I walked into the bathroom picking up my clothes in the process. I noticed I was still wearing Darren's clothes and I felt a little embarrassed. If everyone saw me like this they might of thought that I was a slob. Dressed in sweats and a huge shirt. Anyway, I liked the smell of it. It felt familiar, as if I was used to wearing his clothes. Okay, earth on Sophie.

I picked out a comfortable skirt and a funny shirt with a moustache on it. I looked kinda cute. It wasn't really fancy but it still looked a little more special. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and I putted Darren's clothes in a sack to give back to him. I walked out of the bathroom and Bee looked up.

"You look fabulous." She said and gave a wink through her teary eyes.

"Yeah, sure. You can borrow it if you'd like to." I smiled at her and quickly grabbed my wallet and my phone.

"I would love to but get on now, I'm sure someone is waiting for you." She never asked to much questions and that's one of the main things I appreciate about her.

"Yeah, there is someone, I'll tell you later. Bye." I waved and closed the door behind me. It was already getting dark outside and I was glad I remembered to bring my jacket. I finally found the car and drove by a take out to get my last ingredients before getting to Darren's.


End file.
